Famliy ties
by Zhane
Summary: The next fic in the rangers reborn series.


Famliy ties.... By Rob Hanson. 

Disclamer: I don't own Nightmare on Elmstreet or Freddy Kruger, or Power Rangers, or anything else. I own nothin! So please don't sue me ;-) Please know when reading this sorty that this was writen about myself and friends of mine who like PR and I enjoy nightmare on elmstreet so please relize the use of new names and such is for good cause. 

Katie sat in a dark movie theader resting her head on her boyfriend Rob's sholder while they saw the new Scream Movie... "I still say they shouldn't have killed Jamie Kennedy! He was the.... Second best person in this series" Rob said almost grinning at what he thought. "You can't fool me Rob, you think Neve is the best cause shes a girl and pretty." Katie smiled and kisses her boyfriend "Yeah well..... Its the hormones I tell ya!! Its the hormones!!!" Rob almost cracked up in the empty theader. It had been almost two months since they becames Power Rangers and they loved every minute... Just as Rob leaned over and kissed his girlfriend their communicators went off.. "Aw damn.... I'm gonna kick whoevers ass is bothing us" Rob sighed and grabed his digimorpher "This better be good!" Rob said as he sat there not being able to pay attention to Katie or the movie."It is... Quantrons are attacking blind spots around America.... According to our sensors, Texas is next, then Ohio...." Jase said as the others teleported on. "Damnit you guys owe me $8.00 for the tickets and 15.00 for all the coke and popcorn we bought! This damn movie just started.... Come on Katie" Rob teleported in a bright flash of silver. Katie soon followed and they were on the bridge of the megaship seconds later. "Ok so whos ass do I get to kick?" Rob grinned and clenched his fist. "About 30 quantrons, on you're own their spreding out... Lets get to the jump tubes" 

"LETS ROCKET" "Ok guys, spread out, Rob since you know the area really well you take Texas, the others you know where to go..." Jase ordered. "Right!" and with that they all split up. Rob flew over Downtown Dallas laughing to death "Lesse.... What will I do, kick their asses, blow 'em up, or sit here and wait for the cabbie's to run 'em over......" Rob grinned "SUPER SILVERIZER!!!!" Rob landed behind a group of quantrons "'Ello.. This a private party or can any power ranger join in?" He smirked and went to fighting the quantrons, sliceing and blasting everyone to bits. "DECA Location on Purple Ranger" Rob said into his communicator. "The Purple Ranger is on her way to your location, if you leave in the hyper tunnle, you will meet up in Denver..." DECA Replyed in her computerized voice. "Cool, On my way!" Rob said then he jumped on his galaxy cycle and flew off for denver. 

A few minutes later Rob was right next to Katie "Care for some company?" Rob grinned under his helemet. "You finish yours off too?" Katie asked as she changed course to goto Ohio. "Yep, was to easy, their planing something bigger I can sense it" Rob flew right next to Katie. 

"Hahahaha Those foolesh Rangers..... Soon they will be yours." Dark Spector bellowed to a object in the shadows. "Good... I want to kill them all slowly, especially the silver one" The figured laughed more evilly than Dark Spector ever had. 

A little later the seven rangers were back on the megaship resting. "Hey I'm gonna goto the simu deck, anyone game?" Rob asked as he got up from his work station. "Sure lets go" Katie said getting up and walking over to Rob. "Cool, later guys" and with that they were on their way to the simudeck. "DECA Run program RR30210 Auth, SilverRangOmega" Rob said as they got to the simudeck. "Program running" DECA Replyed and with that a beautiful tropoical beach appered. "Oooo This is nice..." Katie giggled as she relized her cloths had morphed into a purple bathing suit and Rob's had becoming a pair of green shorts and a silver tank-top... "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna lay down and rest for a few" Rob said as he walked over to a towel, already set up for him. "Me too" Katie followed and laid down. *screach* Rob jumped straight up and started shaking. "I.. What was that?!" Rob asked Katie. "What was what sweetie?" Katie asked as she put a pair of sunglasses on. *screach* "THAT! I know that noise... DECA Stop Program!!!" Rob ordered as he looked around.... "Unable to comply" DECA replyed. "Oh shit, god help us all because we're going to need it....." *screach* This time Katie jumped "I've heard that noise... In the movie we saw on our first date, what was it called....." Katie tryed to figure out the name of the movie, "Wes Cravens New Nightmare, I started the chain again, now I have to fight or finish it but this time its for real, before it was just my dreams..." Rob sighed and kept scanning then saw where the noise came from, in the water. "Number four... So far" Rob got ready to fight what he had feared the most since he was a child.... 13 years before his mother and stepfather had made him see a movie, one that forever changed his life and frighted him... It had become his influence to take martal arts, so he could defend himself. Everyone always said "Its just a movie!" But Rob even as a child knew, it was something more..... 

*BOOM* A bright cloud of smoke appered and when it was gone he was standing there.... Real as ever. Rob started at the feet and looked up almost scared to breath, old work boots, dirty blackish brown pants, a ugly red and green striped sweater, on one hand a glove with knifes for fingers then his face, burned, scared, torn, ugly! "Freddy..... I never thought I'd see you for real, it was always in my dreams as a child, but I beat you then... And I'll kill you now!!!" Rob screamed half ready to run away from his greatest fear... "R..R....Ro...Rob w...Who is that?!?!" Katie asked, almost crying by now. "Its him.... Katie, morph...." Rob ordered as he stared off with the monster. "Right! LETS ROCKET!!!!" 3 6 9 0 MEGA Morphing Compleat.... "Rob aren't you going to morph?" Katie asked now worried about her boyfriends well being.. "No.... I have to do this as myself, no powers, no hope, just what I know...." Rob said as he pulled a small crusifix necklace off his head. "I've been wearing this since I was 14, it helped me when I had nightmares, but I think you should wear it... He can't tuch it" Rob said as he put the chain around Katies neck. "Thank you" she responded quietly... 

"Ok you burnt freak... You and me, lets do it!" Rob said as he steped off to the side from his girlfriend. "You've become more presestent over the years... When we first met, you were a child.. Scared, you ran as fast as you could and dove out a window to wake yourself up... Now look at you, tall, lost lots of weight, and angry.. This will be fun!" Freddy grinned evilly... "Things change Kruger, you may have caused me pain in the past but now, I'm smarter..." Rob glared as he took a fighting stance ready for anything that came at him. "We'll see about that, and this time when I get your wrist I won't miss what I'm aiming for you little fuck!" Freddy ran at the teenager "SIKIYA!" Rob yelled as he sent his heel straight into Freddy's chin sending him back a few steps. "Like I said, things change... KIYA!!" Rob spun around acting like he was about to kick the old monster in the face again but this time stoped and snaped a kick straight into his groin "AAAWWWW!!!!" Freddy bellowed as he bent over.. Rob grabed his hat and spit on it. "That hurt freddy? Tell me how this feals" Rob said as he delevered a fearce upper cut to Kruger sending him to the ground. 

*On the ship* "Hows their vital signs?" Krissy asked as she watched over her two friends. "Their alive, Katie's apper like shes not doing much but Rob's looks like he's fighting something and angry" Jase responded. "DECA Can we wake them up?" Krissy asked the computer. "No, waking the two up at this state could be very dangourse, even deadly.. I recommend you wait till they wake up on their own." DECA Responded. "I guess." Krissy said as she got a chair and sat down next to the two bio beds. "Come on guys fight it, wake up" She said quietly. 

"OOF" Freddy hit the ground, now bleading and in pain he was sick of this punk showing off... "Now, lets see what I've learned since we last fought punk" Freddy said as his glove morphed into a bio-machanical one and a trench coat appered.. "You're fucked now." Freddy grinned and laughed evilly. "Oh we'll see you ugly prick, by the way the face looks better in number six than new nightmare, wes fucked up using the new makeup, looks to fake" Rob said confusing the monster for a moment..... "Craven didn't create me, I came to him! Scared him! FOUGHT HIM!" Freddy bellowed as he ran at the monster. "Yeah and he won! So will I" Rob said as he grabed Freddy's wrist and fliped him over into the sand then stomped on his head. *slash* "OW MY ARM!" Rob jumped up holding his right bycept. "Fucking figures...." Rob mumbled as he tore part of the bottom of his shirt off to tie around his arm.. Freddy was just laying in the sand. "Somethings not right" Rob said to himself and suddenly his idle since he was a child appered..... "Oh my god! You're Wes Craven!!" Rob said in awe..... "Ya know if I wasn't dreaming, I'd ask for you're autograph right now" Rob smirked... "Robert, I'm here to help you fight.." Wes said as he steped closer to him... "Wow I'm honnored! But, I need to do this on my own, this is my nightmare, I brought you into it on acsadent, although I don't know how..." Rob said confused... "I said I want to fight you little fucker!" Wes said this time in a diffrent voice. "If you're the real wes.... Forgive me, please" Rob said as he side kicked Wes right in the face sending him straight into a tree..... 

"You little bastard!" Wes said as he morphed into Freddy, ready to fight again.... "I'll kill you Kruger... Just wait and see" Rob grinned as he spun kicked the monster again... "Time to wake up, you can't hurt anyone but me now" Rob said as he closed his eyes then suddenly him and Katie woke up in the medlab. "R...Rob?" Katie asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Over here beautiful" Rob smiled as he reached over and held her hand. "That was weird! I thought you were pulling my leg before when you talked about that chain reaction stuff with those movies." Katie said yawning shoving the sleepyness out of her system. "Hey I still have you're cross on!" Katie said as she lifted it up to look at the silver cross, on a silver chain. "Keep it, if this happens again it's all that can help you..." Rob smiled and got up then leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. 

"DAMNIT YOU SAID YOU COULD KILL THE SILVER RANGER!!!!!!" Dark Spectre screamed as he glared at the figure now coming out of the shadows... Slowly, walking out was a man apx, 6'0", with a red beard and little hair on his head. "I will.... Just give it time" the man laughed.... "KILL THE RANGER OR DIE YOU FOOL!!!! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE AND NOW I WANT THEM DEAD!!" Dark Spectre bellowed.. "We brought them here because it would be easier to kill the silver ranger and all of his friends.... I know his greatest fears, I've known him since he was just three years old... Thats why my wife and I moved to LA with our daughter, to get him in here... Isn't it weird only _ONE_ theader there was playing New Nightmare?! Its because he is compleatly frightend by just the name Freddy Kruger...." The figure said as stood there.... 

Rob sat in the workbay on the stairs to the jump tubes as his friend Jase walked in.... "Wanna talk about it dude?" Jase asked as he sat down. "I never thought it would happen.... I've had nightmares countless times but this time.. it felt so real! I even have a cut on my arm where he got me!" Rob said as he held up his arm showing the bandage on his bycept. "Well atleast you're ok... Katie said something about a chain that was started, whats she talking about?" Jase asked. "The chain is something I've rambled on about to her billons of times, its when I see one freddy kruger movie, the chain of nightmares starts again... And it doesn't stop till I see them all" Rob sighed "But first, I need some answers.... Who brought us here? I mean this place is FICTION! And now its our world, someone brought us here somehow... We just have to find out who and how, then.... When I'm dreaming pull the person in, and stop them" Rob poped his neck. "What?! You don't mean what I think you do do you?!?" Jase asked worried... "Now, I'm just going to mess him or her... or it up" Rob got up and started towards his quarters.... "DECA, tell Katie to come to my quarters" Rob said as he walked in and sighed. Moments later his girlfriend Katie walked in. "Yeah?" She asked as she sat down in a chair. "I'm going to sleep, but you have to stay awake and watch my vitals, when it looks like something bad is happening, pull me out..." Rob said as he handed her a scanner... 

Rob leaned over and gave Katie what he feared maybe their last kiss.. "I love you" he whispered quietly "I love you too... Now go kick some ass" Katie smiled as Rob yawned and laid down. 

Rob looked around, he was back in Texas... He scimmed his suroundings and relized where he was.. "Where it all started...." Rob sighed. "Thats right kiddo, and this is where it will end!" Freddy laughed from the couch. "First.... I want some answers, or I pound you're face again" Rob said sternly as he pulled a chair out from the kitchen table. "Fine, Its not like you can stop me, what is it?" Freddy asked as he sharpened his blades.. "Who brought me here? You know that this isn't my world, my world I fight you but I don't wake up with cuts and shit! Who brought me to this..... Hell hole?" Rob asked as he brushed his now sholder length hair back into a tight pony tale... "Someone you know... Very well" Freddy laughed. "I WANT NAMES" Rob said as he pulled up a cross "Or you get to wear this for a while, did I mention I had it put in holy water first, so it WILL hurt!" Rob grinned more evilly than Freddy ever could, he was dead seriose.. Freddy sighed... "You're stepfather brought you here... When you saw the movie in LA, he was running the theader which is why it was the only one with the new nightmare in it... He wanted me to kill you because of everything you've done, Just between us since I _am_ about to kill you, I think he's fucking insane! Someone should get that nut case some help" Freddy laughed... 

"Steve? That bastard" Rob said quietly to himself... "Leave or I'll make sure you know what _MY_ pain feels like Kruger, I have to see someone before I can kill you" Rob said as he stood up... Freddy just sat there laughing "A child ordering me to leave?! HAHAHA" Freddy smirked "Lets see you make me leave..." Freddy smirked... "Fine with me" Rob grinned and kicked Freddy in the arm then pinned it to the couch as he pressed the cross hard agenst Freddy's forehead... "Like I said... Leave" Rob did a backflip landing far enough away to avoid a attack... "You little bastard... Fine, but I'll be back!!" Freddy dissappered.... 

Rob woke up and looked around he was back in his quarters and there was Katie sitting there smileing at him. "I know who did it...." Rob said in a dead voice. "Who brought us here then?" Katie asked as she laid down next to Rob. "My stepdad... I knew he was fucked up as bad as me but he's worse! He wants Freddy to kill me, then bring him into _OUR_ world.." Rob sighed. "Didn't they try something like that in the movie?" Katie asked as she laid there. "Yeah, in new nightmare... Wes wrote it so the evil wanted out of his world and into ours... Steve must have seen that movie and found some way for it to be real!" Rob held his arm, it was sore still from the cut... "Well what are you going to do?" Katie looked up at Rob.. "I'm going to go stop him, before anyone dies" Rob got up and changed into a silver button down shirt, black jeans and a pair of combat boots. "Can I come?" Katie asked as she sat up.. "Yeah, go change into something nice" Rob smiled sweetly. 

Almost a hour later Katie walked into the work bay to see a waiting Rob.... "How do I look?" Katie asked as she turned around modleing the purple dress that stoped about six inchs over her knees.. "Wow.... Lets go" Rob got up and held Katie's hand as they teleported to LA behind his mom and stepdads house. Rob walked around with Katie and knocked on the door... "Yeah who is it?" Rob's mom Vanessa asked as she opened the door... "Hi mom" Rob said trying to sound cheerfull.... "Robert?" his mom asked in dis-beleave "Its Rob now.. No one calls me Robert but my dad and grandma" Rob said as he walked in... His little sister was sitting on the couch playing nintendo.. "Hey steph" Rob said as he sat down and smiled.. "Robert?? WOW! You grew up and look almost cute... For my brother that is" steph giggled. "Oh I don't know, I think he's pretty cute" Katie said smiling as she sat down. "Whos this?" Vanessa asked as she sat down in a old recliner.. "This is my girlfriend, Katie...." Rob said as he held Katie's hand.... "She looks a little old for you" Vanessa glared at Katie... "Don't start mom, you know I won't let you do this anymore, I'm not a child...." Rob glared right at his mother. "Your still my son and I will do whatever I want!" She glared back.... "No I quit being you're son when you forgot christmas, my birthdays, and decided I wasn't important enough to pay child support for...." Rob said as he got here... 

"Anyways, I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see Steve" Rob said as he leaned back on the small couch... "He's at work, he'll be home in about a hour." "Well then...... We'll wait _right_ here untill he gets home... Its........ Important, that I talk to him right away" Rob said as he smiled at Katie. "Fine" His mom said as she walked out of the room.. 

A hour later Rob, Katie and Rob's sister Steph were sitting there playing nintendo when Steve walked in. "I'm home" he grumbled. "Hi daddy" Steph said as she killed Rob's charictor on the video game they were playing... "Hey shorty" Steve put his coat away and sat down... "Who are you're two friends? They look kinda old for you to be hanging out with" Steve said as he looked at Rob... "I'm not her friend, I'm her brother... Remember?" Rob glared as he sat there.... "Whos the bitch over there next to you?" Steve said smirking, almost in a instent he was laying on the floor face down with a knee pressing agenst his back.. "Thats my girlfriend.... Katie, treat her with more respect than you treat me with" Rob said in a cold dark voice. "Rob, let him up please" Katie asked sweetly trying to keep her boyfriend from losing his temper.... 

Rob's mom walked into the front room "Dinners ready... You two stayin?" She asked as she handed Steve a dr. pepper..... "Yeah, I guess" Rob replyed then whispered in Katie's ear "Watch what you eat, shes a _bad_ cook!" Katie giggled and got up walking to the kitchen table with the others... After dinner they were sitting there talking. "So what are you doing in LA?" Steve asked as he finished off his fourth D.P. "I'm visiting people... Friends" Rob smiled trying to stay cheerfull.... "Oh and you're girlfriend flew all the way out here with you from texas? When did you become rich as hell?" Vanessa asked as she drank yet another wine cooler.. "I live here mrs. warren... Rob was visiting me, and a few other friends" Katie smiled trying to make a good impresstion on her boyfriends mom... She knew Rob couldn't stand this side of his famliy except his sister but she still wanted them to like her... "oh..." both Vanessa and Steve replyed at the same time... Rob smiled at his little sister "Steph, you mind going in the other room for a minute? I need to talk to you're parents alone..." "Yeah ok, Katie wanna play nintendo?" Steph smiled as she got up "Sure... Come on" Katie walked out of the room with stephanie.... 

"Whatever you did Steve I want it stoped.... I know what you're doing out here, I had a... Talk with someone who told me _everything_" Rob glared at his stepdad now in a almost evil look. "Oh and just what am I doing?" Steve said sitting there acting like he didn't have any clue what his stepson was talking about. "You know perfectly well what the fuck I'm talking about! Kruger.... You brought me, my friends and my girlfriend all into this fake world so Kruger would kill me, then in return you'd let him free in _OUR_ world!" Rob almost yelled. "So you found us out..." Rob's mom said sitting there. "I can't beleave you two, you discust me!" Rob said looking away but quickly had his head jerked back around by Steve "I'm runnin the show! You fucked up to many times! You made you're brother leave, and now you'll pay" Steve said glaring... Rob got up and slamed Steve into the fridge. "If you want me to pay. Be a man, do it yourself instead of having some movie charictor do it.... I'm not scared of him anymore" Rob eblowed his stepdad in the jaw. "If I'm not back in my world with everything back to normal by morning.... I'll kill you" and with that he walked out of the room... "Steph we gotta go" Rob smiled and hugged his sister. "You gonna come visit me again or stay away for three years again?" she asked as she sat back down. "I'll come visit you as soon as I get a chance.. Ok?" Rob smiled sweetly at his sister. "Ok, bye Rob... bye Katie it was nice meeting you" "Same here Steph... I'll see ya around" and with that both left the house and the planet.... 

"So what did you two talk about?" Katie asked as they walked into Rob's quarters.. "I told him fix things, or I'd make him fix them" Rob sat down and sighed... "Want me to stay so you can get a little shut eye?" Katie asked as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Yeah, I'm going to try and finish this all, forever...." Rob kissed his girlfriend and smiled.. "Isn't there some way we can change it so Kruger is dead but, we get to stay here?" Katie asked, dreading going back to the real LA alone... "Maybe, I don't know all I do know is I can't let him let Freddy lose in our world, if he does that who knows what will happen...." Rob laid down and brushed his hair out of his face. "I'll way you up in three hours 'k?" Katie asked as Rob pulled his t-shirt off... "Ok" 

*screach* Rob heard the noise and jumped a little startled... _This is happening quicker than it use to_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a cold presense right behind him... Rob side kicked it right into a wall and spun around... "I know when you're near Freddy" Rob glared at the monster leaning on the wall.... "You little bastard" Freddy glared... "Its time to end this.... Forever!" Rob punched the burnt monster in the nose then kicked him as hard as he could. "How can you stop ME?!" Freddy laughed evilly... "Simple, I have faith" Rob said as he pulled out his digimorpher... "LETS ROCKET!!!" 2 5 8 0 MEGA Morphing Compleat! The silver ranger stood there glareing... "Nice threads kid.... Won't help though" Freddy said as he slashed the silver ranger doing no damage at all.... "SUPER SILVERIZER!" Rob yelled as his blaster appered on his arm folding out into a sword.... "Now we both got toys.... Freddy" Rob said as he slashed the silverizer across freddy's chest leaving a huge wound.. Freddy spread his hands over it trying to make the cut heal but it wouldn't... He felt a sharp burn suddenly "Holy water...... You blessed you're toy!" Freddy laugh... "Bless this Kruger!" Rob spun around sliceing off Freddy's head then morphed the weapon into blaster mode "Ready for the real show? FIRE!!!!" Rob yelled as he blasted all the power he could at Freddy's body making it explode instently..... Grinning Rob made a wood cross blessed in holy water apper and nailed it to Krugers skull... "see ya in hell, tell 'em the power rangers sent ya!" Rob blasted the head making it dissapper.... 

Rob sat straight up in bed and grinned.... "Its over Katie" He smiled at his girlfriend who was sitting there waiting for him... "Really?" She asked smileing... "yep, I killed him" Rob smiled and kissed her softly... "Weather we get back to our world or not, I'm always here for you" Rob said as he hugged her.... "Cool.. Then you can be here to take me out to dinner" Katie smiled as she straightened her dress out. 

"Lets go" Rob said as he put on his shirt and walked out... The two rangers walked into the juice bar and sat down at a quiet table near the corner.... "Hey guys!" Brent said as he walked up grinning.. "Hey Brent..... Ummm lesse... I'll take a Cheese burger, bacon, fries, spicy... and a large coke" Rob grinned.... "I'll have the same but a diet coke" Katie smiled.... Rob looked around for a second thinking he had heard something but quickly brushed it off..... 

If you listened really closely, you could hear children singing a jump robe rime and a evil laugh behind it.... *screach* 

The end! 


End file.
